


something to go right

by crystalldragon



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalldragon/pseuds/crystalldragon
Summary: "For all the difficult decisions we've had to make, you are the one I definitely made right."Shepard and Garrus talk about how grateful they are to have each other during the Reaper war.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 20





	something to go right

**Author's Note:**

> i just couldn't live with not having written anything for my all time favorite otp - so i decided to write this little oneshot! hope you enjoy! (^◇^；)

Fighting this war isn't easy. Of course it isn't. Not when the whole galaxy is at stake. Being in a relationship during a war isn't easy, either. But Jane Shepard and Garrus Vakarian have made it thus far – even though neither can count the amount of close calls they’ve had until now. As Jane leans on Garrus and looks at the photos of Palaven on his datapad, she thinks back to the day they went to Menae. It was a day after the war broke out, which isn’t that long ago but still it somehow feels like years ago.

On their way to Palaven, Jane had had reoccurring worries about what might have happened to Garrus. Was he safe? Or was he already amongst one of the millions of dead people? If so, who would support her through these hard times? He was the only one who had _always_ been at her side, believing in her and building her up. He was her best friend – and more, she’d hoped.

Luckily, he wasn't dead. She almost felt ashamed of thinking he'd die so easily. 

"I'm hard to kill, you should know that," he'd said. 

Of course, they had to play the strong soldiers in front of the others. They still have to. As long as they're at the front of this war, they have to be strong. And as long as the galaxy isn't safe, the only place to rest is in each other’s arms. 

"Hey, Garrus," Jane says, tugging on his uniform. Both of them have been sending in reports, making calls and watching vids for the past few hours, amongst other things. Garrus has all but unofficially moved into her cabin, seeing he's spending most of his time on the Normandy either in the main battery or in her cabin.

"Mmm," his answer is a distinct low rumble, the one which she has grown to love so much. Not many humans understand turian body language and voice tones in their fullest, but she has a somewhat great knowledge by now. She can hear the affection when he speaks to her, she can see the way his eyes dilate when they're together in her bed and she knows the importance behind the forehead gesture. If all it takes is some research and understanding of the other species, then cross-species romance is easier than she'd feared at the beginning. And certainly easier than fighting against the Reapers.

"You remember our first night together?" she asks.

"Of course I do," Garrus strokes her back as she makes herself comfortable in his lap.

"And how you wanted something to go right?" she continues. "Well, I guess... this is it. Your "something to go right". I know this sounds crazy, with this war costing us millions of lives, all this pain and suffering and the countless other conflicts in this screwed up galaxy. But being with you makes all this fighting worth it. For all the difficult decisions we've had to make, you are the one I definitely made right."

Garrus pulls their heads together to rest his forehead against hers. He's never been good with words, but this gesture has pretty much translated to "I love you" in their relationship. That doesn't stop him from trying to put his feelings into words though.

"Jane, I... know I've said it before but thank you. For everything. I don't know where I would be without you."

She smiles at that and kisses his mouth plates softly. He kisses back as best as he can and even though he has no lips he's a quite good kisser by now. His talons run through her reddish, messy hair, something he loves to do since human hair has such a “fascinating texture”, as he has put it.

"I already knew I would follow you through hell when we fought against Saren. But when you showed up on Omega that day... something had changed. Beside the fact that you were supposed to be dead, of course," Garrus pauses and chuckles, something he often does to cover up the awkwardness he still can’t fully get rid of when talking about personal topics. "By the time we tracked down Sidonis, I realized just how much I value and need your companionship. When you stood in my sight and persistently talked to him... you knew me better than I knew myself. You saw what I didn't see: how much I was blinded by rage. I still don't know if I made the right decision for my men, but I know I made the right decision for _myself_. All because you helped me see it. You always wanted the best for me."

Jane hums happily into his neck. A slight blush has appeared on her freckled face, one Garrus can't see, much to his dismay.

"We really weren't the same after that, were we?"

"No. At least I wasn't... and neither were my feelings towards you," Garrus answers. 

"Uh huuh," Jane looks at him, eyebrows raised. "So that's why you told me that... story when we saw each other on the ship after that?" A mischievous grin makes its way onto her face.

"Well, that's for you to figure out."

"Sneaky turian," she laughs as she thinks back to said conversation. 

She'd been grinning the whole time during his "reach and flexibility" story. In the end, she couldn't help but ask herself: what would it be like if _we_ were to "blow off steam"? It was a silly and inappropriate thought, she knew. But considering how close they were already... He and Tali were the only people she _really_ trusted on the ship. Sure, she trusted most of her other squad members too, even the Cerberus coworkers. She'd have their back in battle, but she wouldn't confess her fears to them or tell them childhood stories about her. With Garrus, it was different. They already had been through hell and back once. They knew each other deeply, even after so much time had passed and they had changed. She _died_ and was rebuilt by Cerberus, who she was forced to work with. Meanwhile, he worked his way through the ruthless criminals on Omega and ended up getting his squad killed. Of course they were not the same. Not the ex-cop and newly appointed spectre anymore – which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was a chance for rediscovering themselves. A chance to try out new things they hadn't tried out before. After Jane had been given her second chance at life, she'd had been more confident in doing and saying things she usually wouldn't do or say – the same could've been said about Garrus too.

That's how she ended up suggesting they could "blow off steam" together. She mentally slapped herself while flirting with him but when his response was awkward but interested everything was worth it.

"In any case, I am glad I did that," she finished the thought out loud. "Suggesting we'd "blow off steam" together, I mean."

"Yeah, I am glad about that too," Garrus says in an amused tone and picks her up to carry her to their bed. Their bodies tangled on the sheets, they lazily kiss, letting the stars over them pass by until Garrus lets out a faint sigh.

"Jane?" he murmurs against her lips. "I hope you know I... love you."

She takes his head in her hands and looks at his beautiful cyan eyes, tears of happiness in her own eyes. "I love you too, Garrus." Turians aren't big on telling their loved ones about their love for each other with words so she knows it's an unusual custom for him. Jane never pressured him into anything, but he still says it because he _knows_ how much value it holds in human culture. 

Her hand traces the scars on the right side of his face. "Just one of the many things we've been through,” she says.

"And probably one of many scars to come. But we will get through this. As we always do."

They look happily at each other in between their kisses and shortly after, they’re tugging on each other’s uniforms, ready to bathe in each other’s warmth. Even if it's just for a short time – now they're nothing more than Jane Shepard and Garrus Vakarian, a human and a turian in love, and nothing else exists except them and the stars around.


End file.
